In Real Life/Timeline
Created for #2YearsofIRL, this timeline may be used as a reference guide, but can contain inaccurate dates due to human err. 1997 * October 23, 1997: Andrew Luís Ramos is born. * November 10, 1997: Chance Nickolas Perez is born. 1999 * June 7, 1999: Conor Michael Smith is born. 2000 * October 6, 2000: Sergio Jr. Aguilar Calderon is born. 2001 * December 7, 2001: Brady Patrick Tutton is born. 2010-2012 * July 2010: Brady Tutton has a minor role in the 2012 film, LOL. 2013 * April 6, 2013: Chance Perez won best male soloist for SoundFX, Los Alamitos High School’s Mixed Advanced Choir."LAHS SoundFX show choir wins grand championship at Fame Orlando National Show Choir Competition". April 7, 2013. 2014 * February 2014: Chance Perez is part of the band, The Boyband Project. * November 9, 2014: Chance Perez gets his flower and microphone tattoo.@chanceperez "Adventures of Chance Perez‪ #tattoo‬ ‪#birthdaygift‬ ‪#lovinlife"‬ (November 9, 2014) — via Twitter. * May 2, 2014: Chance Perez stars as Edward Scissorhands in a Los Alamitos Show Choir's production."Los Al Sound FX 2014 - "Edward"". Show Choir Videos. May 2, 2014. 2015 * February 22, 2015: Brady Tutton makes his first appearance on the Pilot episode of Fresh Off the Boat. * May 10, 2015: Conor Smith uploads his first track on SoundCloud "Want You To Know" with his friend, Chris Arnold. * May 10, 2015: Conor Smith uploads his track "Sometimes" on SoundCloud. * June 8, 2015: Conor Smith is diagnosed with ASD. * July 10, 2015: Brooklyn Louise Smith is born. * August 12, 2015: Sergio Calderon uploads his first music cover video on YouTube. * November 4, 2015: Drew Ramos sings at the Apollo Theater live, Amateur Night, with Charlie Puth's "Marvin Gaye", winning third place. * November 16, 2015: Chance Perez gets his "VII-X-MMXV" tattoo.@chanceperez "Got a new tat :) Go to my Instagram to see it finished :)" (November 16, 2015) — via Twitter. 2016 * March 2016: Chance Perez along with two other former members from The Boyband Project appear on the season 11 of NBC’s America's Got Talent. * August 14, 2016: Chance Perez enrolls in an EMT course, planning to become a firefighter.@chanceperez "CPR certified and I just enrolled in an EMT course! I can't wait to be a firefighter" (August 14, 2016) — via Twitter. * October 19, 2016: Conor Smith uploads releases his track "My Dawgs" on SoundCloud with its music video on YouTube. * November 6, 2016: Chance Perez gets his moon and poppy tattoo.@chanceperez "Here we go again :)" (November 6, 2016) — via Twitter. * November 10, 2016: Conor Smith has his first performance for the event, The Nozebleedz Section. 2017 * April 10, 2017: The Top 50 contestants of Boy Band meet. * June 16, 2017: Conor Smith uploads his track "Shine" on SoundCloud. * June 21, 2017: Conor Smith uploads his track "No Regrets" on SoundCloud. * July 9, 2017: Miles Wesley's and Chance Perez's song "Carry On" is released over SoundCloud. * August 24, 2017: In Real Life is formed and have their first interview as a band. * August 25, 2017: "Eyes Closed" is released and they are interviewed with Radio Disney. * August 26, 2017 In Real Life performs at the Universal CityWalk. * August 27, 2017: In Real Life attends the VMAs. * August 30, 2017: In Real Life starts to shoot their music video for "Eyes Closed". * September 15, 2017: In Real Life premiere their music video "Eyes Closed” at Planet Hollywood. * September 22, 2017: In Real Life hold a meet and greet at The Forum in Caesars. * October 7, 2017: In Real Life attend the T.J Martell Foundation. * October 17, 2017: In Real Life perform for Starlight Children's Foundation. * October 26, 2017: In Real Life attend the Latin AMAs at the Dolby Theater. * November 3, 2017: Their EP Feel This Christmas / I'll Be Home For Christmas is released. * November 19, 2017: In Real Life attend the AMAs and announce a tour in Spring. * November 29, 2017: In Real Life posts their first nine episodes of their YouTube series, "Real Life With In Real Life". * November 30, 2017: "Eyes Closed" (acoustic) is released and In Real Life are on the TRL show. * December 1, 2017: In Real Life performs at the Jingle Ball Village. * December 17, 2017: In Real Life perform at The Roxy. * December 27, 2017: In Real Life are on the Good Morning America. 2018 * January 23, 2018: Brady Tutton plays the lead role in the film, The Rocket. * January 28, 2018: In Real Life perform at the Minneapolis Convention Center. * February 2, 2018: "Tattoo (How 'Bout You)" is released. * February 5, 2018: In Real Life are on the Live with Kelly and Ryan show. * February 7, 2018: In Real Life are on the Jimmy Kimmel Live! show. * February 23, 2018: In Real Life perform a private show at Packo's at the Park. * February 23, 2018: In Real Life perform a free concert at the Midland Mall. * March 10, 2018: In Real Life perform for the Kidtopia event in Arizona. * March 11, 2018: In Real Life attend the iHeart Music Awards 2018, being nominated for "Best Boy Band". * March 24, 2018: In Real Life attend the Kids' Choice Awards. * March 25, 2018: In Real Life performs at the event, Ipsy Gen Beauty. * March 28, 2018: Conor graduates from high school. * April 19, 2018: In Real Life appear on the El Gordo y la Flaca show. * April 20, 2018: "How Badly" is released. * April 25, 2018: In Real Life are on the ¡Despierta América! show. * May 4, 2018: In Real Life attend the LovePup Family Fest. * May 5, 2018: In Real Life perform for the Kidtopia event in Sacramento, CA. * May 11, 2018: In Real Life perform at the annual concert held by Channel 93.3, "Summer Kickoff". * May 25, 2018: Addison, Conor Smith's dog, is introduced by the Smith family. She is Conor's first pet. * May 29, 2018: Chance Perez gets his "in the hands of God" tattoo.@chance "My mom has always been there for me. She has given me so much love and wisdom in my life. When my dad passed away in 2006, she had to raise…" (May 29, 2018) — via Instagram. * June 2, 2018: Sergio Calderon graduates from high school. * June 4, 2018: The Tonight Belongs To You Tour is announced. * June 13, 2018: In Real Life perform for the event, Hot Summer Blast Off. * June 16, 2018: In Real Life perform for the event, K-FEST. * June 20, 2018: In Real Life perform a free concert at Southern Park Mall. * June 21, 2018: In Real Life perform at the Kiss the Summer Hello event. * June 22, 2018: "Tattoo (How 'Bout You) [Acoustic]" is released. * June 24, 2018: In Real Life perform at the event, Summer In The City. * July 1, 2018: In Real Life performs at the U.S. Cellular Connection Stage in Milwaukee, Wisconsin (Summerfest). * July 11, 2018: In Real Life begins their first-ever tour with American Idol Tour Live! 2018 as an opening act. Their first performance is in Redding, California. * July 13, 2018: "Tonight Belongs to You" is released. * August 10, 2018: In Real Life finishes their American Idol dates, ending in St. Louis, Missouri. * August 12, 2018: In Real Life presents the Latin Choice Artist Award to CNCO for the Teen Choice Awards. * August 20, 2018: In Real Life attends the VMAs. * August 24, 2018: One year of In Real Life! * August 25, 2018: In Real Life performs for Arthur Ashe Kids Day. * September 5, 2018: "Got Me Good" is released at midnight. * September 9, 2018: In Real Life’s first international headline tour, Tonight Belongs To You, begins. Their first show is in College Park, Maryland. * September 11, 2018: In Real Life perform at the concert "Next Big Thing." * October 10, 2018: In Real Life finishes their tour in the US in Orlando, Florida. * October 19, 2018: In Real Life go to Turks and Caicos for vacation. * November 6, 2018: In Real Life start their tour in the Philippines in Pasay City. * November 11, 2018: In Real Life finishes their Tonight Belongs To You tour in the Philippines in Cebu City. * December 19, 2018: Conor Smith performs for the event X-Mas with Cassidy. * December 23, 2018: Conor Smith has lasik eye surgery. 2019 * January 15, 2019: Conor Smith releases his freestyle of Eminem's (feat Joyner Lucas') "Lucky You". * January 25, 2019: Conor Smith reposts his "Lucky You" freestyle with a different video. * January 26, 2019: Chance Perez announces being represented by Major Model. * February 2, 2019: One year of "Tattoo (How 'Bout You)"! * February 5, 2019: Sergio Calderon gets his second tattoo of Redwood trees, representing his hometown. * February 8, 2019: Conor Smith releases his remix "Do or Die." * February 21, 2019: Conor Smith gets his first tattoo. * March 15, 2019: In Real Life attend the iHeart Music Awards 2019. * March 16, 2019: In Real Life perform for the Kidtopia event in Arizona. * March 22, 2019: "Crazy AF" is released and In Real Life perform at the Universal CityWalk with their first performance of "She Do". * March 23, 2019: In Real Life attend the Kids' Choice Awards again. * April 18, 2019: In Real Life perform a free concert at the Serramonte Center. * April 27, 2019: In Real Life attend the The Q Night at the Fair. * May 10, 2019: "Somebody Like You" is released. * May 20, 2019: Conor Smith gets his puzzle piece tattoo. * June 1, 2019: In Real Life perform at the Cheesefest. * June 3, 2019: Sergio Calderon gets his "XV" tattoo. * June 8, 2019: Conor Smith opens up about autism spectrum disorder. * June 18, 2019: In Real Life perform at the Kiss the Summer Hello event. * June 19, 2019: In Real Life perform at the event, Maxwell's Pool Party. * June 22, 2019: In Real Life perform at The Basement at Oskar Blues. * June 25, 2019: Drew Ramos gets his "NYC" tattoo. * July 12, 2019: "Hurt for Long" is released. * July 19, 2019: In Real Life perform at the event, Summer Smash. * July 20, 2019: In Real Life perform a free concert at Destiny USA. * July 22, 2019: In Real Life perform at the event, Summer of Z. * July 26, 2019: In Real Life perform at Raging Waters. * August 7, 2019: Conor Smith's Instagram username is changed from "michaelbmoc" to "conormichaelsmith". * August 9, 2019: In Real Life perform at the event, Bacon Fest. * August 23, 2019: She Do album is released. * August 24, 2019: Two years of In Real Life! and their album release party at Planet Hollywood. * September 7, 2019: In Real Life perform at the event, JR's Back to School Bash. References Category:In Real Life